The Bracelet That Held Love
by iamastar
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are both pregnant with Puck's baby. But only Santana and Brittany only know about Rachel's baby.However unfortunatly Rachel has a miscarriage and is depressed. When Puck sees Rachel wearing the bracelet he gave her, he rethinks his decision on choosing quinn. T for cursing.Ideas from Eden mae's story Heart Locket. Please read. Or maybe Rachel does not miscarry,hmmm
1. The beginning

I do not own Glee and thanks Eden Mae for letting me use some of your story ideas. Also i would personally like to say that Eden mae is an absolutely great writer and if you havent checked out her story called **Heart Locket **I suggest you do.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

At this moment in time I'm at the mall. Why you may ask. Well I guess you can say that is was because I had tons of money on me or that I am simply bored. Both are true I have tons of money on me because my fathers are usually out on buisness trips and so they give me tons of money to let me know that they feel sorry for leaving all the time. Oh well because really leaving me alone gives me time to think about my school life.

"Rachel" Somenoe called out,"Rachel!". I turn my head around to find Santana and Brittany waving at me to come over to I walk over cautiously**(What! You never know if they have a slushy behind their backs) **I notice that they are smiling like maniacs.

" can I do for you"I say peering at just grab my hand and linked my arms with theirs.

"Rachel I want to apologize for everything that I have done. Slushying you is a horrible mistake and I am thankful you stood up for me at you forgive me?"Santana asks looking at me and I turned my head to see Brittany giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Santana I do forgive you as I have forgiven everyone who has either bullied or slushied me for standing up for you, my dads are homosexual and I would be a hypocrite if I was against your one thing do you guys really want to be my friend"I ask because really I had no time Brittany answered.

"Ray of course. I always thoguht you were pretty you know. Not once have I actually ever thought that you had manhands"She said and smiled at me. I had to smile right back at her.

"Come now bitches we need to make Rach look hot as hell for school tomorrow and also Rach you are trying out for the Cheerios because really we definately need your sexy ass on the team" Santana said and I laughed because that is something you would expect Santana to say. We linked arms and headed through the mall to shop for my and I qoute Santana'Sexy ass'.

**Next Day Before School Then At School**

I walked outside my house with a mini silver skirt, off-shoulder top long sleeve t-shirt with rhinestones, and silver texture guess shoes. I had dyed my hair deep dark brown with dipped tips. So today I had my hair swept over my left shoulder slightly makeup was sexy as fuck. I had white angelic eyeshadow on,slight blush,simple pink lipstick. Santana had me put on fake eyelashes that had diamonds at the end of say I looked hot was an underestimate.

"San I do not feel comfortable in this. I probably will be called a slut with this on"I say but all Santana did was roll her eys.  
"Ray to mess with you is to mess with me and Britt. Also I don't care what people think because today you are soooo fucking hot. If you played for my team then I would definately fuck you"She says.I laugh and shake my head at her.  
"Ray what is this"Brittany asks holding a bracelet that she had just dug out of Rachel's backpack. The bracelet had a heart with N+R on it, plus a jew sign, and a star charms.

"Well when I was 15 Puck and I were dating and he gave me that. I guess I totally forgot about it. But yeah since then he threw slushies at me and I never have talked to him since. Actually Puck and I had sex over the summer but I guess I still mean nothing to him"I say tearing up.

"Don't worry Ray he is a dumbass for not wanting you"Santana says as they pull up to head turned and gasped when they saw smirked and walked pass them all.

'This day sure will be interesting and fun'Rachel thought as she saw a lot of boys drooling over her. She winked at them and they winked back.'Y4eah definately fun. MAybe I can get over Puck'Rachel thought along her other thought but then she saw the bracelet on her hand and Puck staring wide eyed across the hall at her wrist.

'Damn it Brittany'Rachel mentally screamed. The bell rung and Rachel made her way to class but instead went to the bathroom and puked up everything in her stomache. To her it felt as if she was puking her insides out.

'What the hell just happened'Rachel thought before she once again puked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own glee. R&R please**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"San please come to the girl's bathroom.I need you" I say after I take out my phone when ihave a break from 5 minutes later San walks through the door looking worried.

"Rach what is wrong"She asks as she gets a paper towel and helps clean my mouth off.

"I dont know. I honestly don't know'I say and I cry into her shoulder.

"Maybe its the flu or just a little bug"She suggestions.I shake my head at her.

"There is no way because I cant puke. I don't have a gag reflex"I tell her and her eyes almost fall out of her eyes.

"Here"She says as she reaches into her purse and pulls out a box. I peer down closely at it and see the words **Clear Blue **written on it.I gaped at her.

"You want me to take a pregnancy test. And why do you keep them in your purse"I question her. She smiles right at me.

"Well first you never know if you can be pregnant so just take the test and I have tests since Ihave sex so much I just want to be sure"She says shrugging. I take a deep breath and walk into one of the stalls and take out a test I see that there is three more in the box and I heatr Santana yell,

"Use all four and then we both will look at the results." I take all tests and wait 5 minutes like it says and Santana and I look at the two we have in our hands.

"Both "She says and I look down.I draw in a quick breathe.

"Both postive. San what am I suppose to do. My dads..."She cuts me off.

"Will be told tonight and if they kick you out, you can come and live with me"She says and smiles. I'm glad I have a friend like her.

**At Rachel's House**

Santana comes with me for moral support and I see that my dads had just came home.

"Dad ,Daddy I need to tell you something"I sy and they look at me quizically.

"Sure baby girl what is it"My daddy says worriedly.

"Dad, Daddy I'm pregnant"I say and grimce when I see their glares.

"You slut"my dad yells and he jumps off the couch and slaps me across the face.

"You better pack your thing and get and your daddy have been nothing but proud and encouragingly towards you and this is how you repay us!We gave you everything you ever wanted! Now get your ass out of this house"He screams and I break down into sobs as Santana helps me up and into her car while she grabs my she walks into the car i can only ask one question.

"San the only person I've slept with was Puck and last time we heard he was Quinn's baby father. What am I suppose to do?"

**Puck's P.O.V**

I'm standing at Quinnn's locker waiting for her when Rachel walks in with the sexiest thing I've ever seen.I scan her whole body and then I freeze. I look at her wrist and see the bracelet that I gave her when we were both 15. I gave her that bracelet because I was in love and I still do love her I just can't be with her. It is bad for my reputation but then again so is getting a girl pregnant at 16. Nah, the boys think it is badass still! But she looks at me and then follows my gaze to her wrist and she looks like she is hurt and all I want to do is hold her and let her cry against my chest but I can't. The bell rings and I head towards my first class that I have with Rachel but she never turns up and then she does't show up for next day she doesn't show up at all and I start to get worried. What happened to Rachel?

**Hope you liked this chapter and please R&R and say whether or not it need at least a little improvement or am I going to fast with the !**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not ever own glee. I am so very sorry to those who have been waiting for an update on this story. I have not been on the computer in a few weeks.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I have not been able to move in about a week. I have been soooooo tired and worn out. Man I really do hate being pregnant. I walk into school on December 14 with a hoodeie and sweatshirt on and guess what. I am met with a rough push into the lockers.

"Looks like RuPual doesn't have her protectors here"Karovsky said and I sighed. I totally forgot Santana had Cheerios practice since early this morning to about half an hour in 1st throws a slushy on me and no one dares to move and help me.'_Oh great' _ I think sarcastically.

"Dude stop"a guy says from behind him. Karovsky moves asnd a brown haired blue eyed cutie is shown.

"You would actually help this freak"Karovsky asks totally suprised.

"Yeah you have a problem with that"The guys says and karvosky shakes his head no and he brisckly walks away.

"Hi I'm Jason"The guy, Jason, introduces.

"Hi I'm Rachel"I smile at him and he grabs my arm and walks me to the bathroom.

"Sorry bout Karovsky. He shiouldn't really ever harm a pregnant lady"He says and my eyes widen.

"How did you know"I stutter. He just smiles at me.

"I accidently overheard you and Santana talking"He smiles and grabs for my hand since I am done changing, in the stall of course. We walk down the halls and Santana stops right in front of me.  
"B I am soooooooo very sorry I wasn't there when that dumbass pushed and slushied you.I would of beat his ass"She told me in my shoulder since she was hugging me.

"San it's fine seriously. Jason here helped me out. the abby is fine"I reassured her. She looks between Jason and I and I told her with a look_'It's okay he knows' _She must of understood because she nodded adn she smiled at Jason with theThanks-for-helping-her-but-I-will-never-say-thank-you-out-loud-to-you look and he nodded.

"It's , my thought is that even if Quinn is pregnant with his child and he has know idea of his other child in you, Puck is missing out an amazing expierance"Jason says and I smile up at him. He really is sweet. We did not notice a certain afro freak that's has an obsession over me listening to the whole conversation.

I promise I will try to update sooner for you ! R&R please. I am begging you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Thank you all for reviewing. You are just to sweet. Also I have recently gotten a hateful review for me putting up the same chapter twice and I want you all to know it was an accident and I messed up. _

**Rachel's P.O.V**

San,Jason,and I all walk into Glee to see Jewfro in the front talking to stop and hide to listen to what he was saying.

"So everyone,last hour I had overheard Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry, and Jason Louis talking and I overheard that Rachel is pregnant"He stops to take in everone's reaction and they look like they don't believe him so he pulls out a tape recorder and replays our conversation. I sit there spots us and pulls us to the front of the room.

"I swear Jewfro if you don't let us go I will personally chop off your balls"Santana threatens but he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Miss Rachel Berry please tell the Glee Club that you are pregnant"He says and his grip tightens and it feels as if he would break my wrist and when I shook my head with disgust and confusion, I heard a crack and pain rushed through me like a hurricane. Santana's eyes widen because she heard the crack and she rushes to me and holds me but it hurts.

"So will you tell us now"Jewfro says while holding a knife to my stomache.I start to cry. Santana tries to get him away but he won't move.

"Fine if you get that knife freaking away from my stomache"He moves the knife,"Okay yes I am pregnant but no I will not tell you the father because"Jewfro cuts me off.

"Oh then I will. Ialso heard that Noah Puckerman is the father"Everone snaps their heads towards me and Noah looks as if he well words can't explain the look.

"He might be the father but well this baby will not know him as his father"Everyone looks at me like why would I do that and Jewfro is nodding.  
"Oh so you're giving it up for adoption"I widen my eyes.

"No I'm keeping her"Santana looks at me and I nodd my head since she has been practicly begging me to tell her the sex of the baby since the appointment this morning.

"Really what does you parents think"Jewfro asks but I just look at him and slap him in the face with my good and I walk out of the room to go to the hospital to have my hand checked my wrist is broke and I had to go in and get the rest of my arm broke. My cast is white for it can go with any outfit.I walk home and San almost killed me when I suggested it but oh well. I see Quinn and she looks as if she is about to kill me.

"You are a fucking liar you bitch"She screams at em and I look at her in confusion.

"DOn't look a t em like that you know you lied about being pregnant with Puck's baby just to get attention"She yells and punches me in the stomache but I punch her right back even though it hurts. She pulls out a knife and throws it at my stomache.I have no idwea what happened I saw was Sam and San rushing over to me before I balck out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own glee. Thank you to all who reviewed. Here's a little tip. Please stop saying to do a spell check because here's the thing, I do not have that on what I use to type these up. And btw I have quinn throw the knife for a reason. You will find out the reason here.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

After I threw the knife at Rachel I turned to see Jason and Santana running towards me. I looked at Rachel and saw all the blood pouring out of her didn't even look at me, she just picked Rachel up and held her while Jason caled an ambulance. I did not mean to do it but I had an overdose of pain medicine and it has been making me feel loopy and my dad is a physco. He said to do it and everything would be fine. I feel so guilty. I ran away because I couldn't stand to see Rachel hurt. I did not notice where I was going and I tripped on the concrete. I was hurt of course but I brushed it off. Until tomorrow morning in which I woke up to blood everywhere. I had aa miscarriage.I deserve this.

Puck's P.O.V

I can't believe that Rachel is pregnant. I screwed up and now wait. Why would my child never no her father. I smile at the thought. I am having a baby girl. I put my bag on the kitchen table and see my mom talking to Rachel's fathers. My mom looks straight at me.

"Noah, did you know that Rachel is pregnant with _your _child," She said. I nodded.

"I just found out today," I say in a quiet voice. I'm hurt that she is not going to let me be in my daughter's life. Truth be told, I still care so much about Rache. The Berry's say their goodbyes and my mom sits down with me and explains everything they told wanted Rachel to get an abortion and when she didn't they kicked her out of the house. After my mother told me that I was pissed. They were trying to kill my daughter! I go lay down on my bed and think about everything. A lot of things have happened.

Rachel's P.O.V

I wake up with a killer headache. San is sitting next to me asleep. The doctor walks in quietly.

"You are very lucky . Your friends here saved you in time to save the baby. Your baby girl is fine and looking healthy," He said. I was so happy to hear that. I knwo I will get better.

**7 Months Later **

A lot has happened in the last 7 months. I still have refused to talk to Noah at all costs even though he tries to get me to talk to him. I told my parents I was pregnant when I was 2 months into the pregnancy so my baby girl is due anytime. Quinn and I had a long talk when she was in jail and she explained everything about her being pressured by her father and the pain medication. She is now out and on probabtion and that is abotu it. Oh and also me and Jason have started to get closer and closer. Can you guess it? Yep we're dating! San is so happy for us.

I feel a rush of something come out of me and hit the floor and there is only one reason for that.  
"San! My water broke," I yell because we are at her house. She rushes up the stairs and drags me to her car. SHe breaks speed limit to get me to the I get there they have me rushed into the delievery room. After 12 long hours of pushing,screamibng, cussing, and pain my beautiful Rosaline Jewel Berry Puckerman is born into the world on June 16, 2013. She is so beautiful and perfect. Jason came in after my 6th our of labor and he held my hand through it all. Right now me,San,and Jason are jsut admiring my precious creation.

"I am so thankful. Remind me to thank Noah for giving me such a sweet and precious and unreplacable gift,"I wishper to them and they nodd. We all smile as we look down. Everything was calm until the nuse walked in. Her name so happened to be Sarah Puckerman.

Oh crap.

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry for not updating for so long. I did not know what to do with it. I hope this is a good chapter. Instwead of making it boring and going through the months I just skipped to the labor part and told what basically would of happened no matter what. I am sooo sorry if this isn't that good. Please R&R to tell me how you feel about it. Thanks!


	6. The baby is born

Rachel's P.O.V

I was shocked to see standing there. I thought she was going to yell at me but she just smiled.

"Hey sweety. How are you doing" she asked me. I looked at her and tears came to my eyes. Sarah has always taken tremendous care of me and she is like my mom. I gave her a huge hug.

"Great. Um can I talk to you"I ask her and San and Jason get the hint. They walk to the door and tell me that if I needed anything just come and get them.

" What is it sweety" Sarah asks and I pat the bed beside me.

"I am sorry for not giving you and Noah the time of day its just...I don't know what to do. He loves Quinn and I use to be apart of his life and yet he pushes me out of it.I have ignored him cause if I got attached to him then he could get Rose attached and if he leaves... he would of hurt me and rose. I love her sooo much. He is an amazing person, don't get me wrong, I just can''t let my baby girl get hurt. I am scared Sarah and I have no idea what to do" I openly say to her and she pulls me into a bear hug.

"Oh sweety. Noah would be such a good father. He would take care of you and Rose. He might seem to care about Quinn but I am his mother and I can tell that he loves you more than her. Call him and let him see her. Let him in. We both know that you like...wait no.. love Noah sweety. Let him in and he would treat you with so much respect" She said in a comforting voice. But I shook my head.

"But Jason" She cuts me off.

"Would understand if he wanted you to be truly happy" She said and I nodded she gave me her phone.

_Ring,Ring,Ring_

"Yeah Ma" I hear Noah's voice come through the speakers. I almost break down then and there.  
" Hey Noah" I say in a quiet voice.

"Rachel" He asks and nodd. Then I remember he can't see me.

"Yeah it's me. I was wondering if um..you wanted to come and meet you daughter" I ask and I swear I heard him let out a whoop.

"Hell fucking yes! I would love to! But wait why" He asked and I saw Sarah giving me an encouraging smile.

"Well, I have talked to your mom and she has helped me sort tings through. Noah the only reason I have been ignoring you is because Iwas scared that you would leave me and Rose if I gave you a chance with my heart" I say and I blush. I have never really been able to do this part.

"Oh Rachel. You have no idea how much I want to wrap my arms around you and hold you close at this ,I love you. I would never try to hurt you and Rose was her name, and Rose intintionally. You belong in my heart. I want you so bad it hurts. Please give me a chance and I swear to you that I would treat you the way you should be properly treated" he said with desperration in his voice.

"Noah" I say nad I can hear his truck starting.

"I'm on my way to see my girls" He said and I smiled because being called his girl sounded right coming from his mouth. The call ended and i saw Jason standing in the doorway. He was smiling sadly.

"It's ok. If he is what makes you happy then let him. It's better if we are friends andyway" He said and I nodded. He gave me a quick hug and then left the room. I was in the middle of eating my lunch when the door opened and I turned to see who it is. There standing in the doorway is none other than Noah Puckerman with a huge smile on his face. Ismile back and he comes to sit next to me. He spots Rose and opens his mouth to speak.


	7. Puck meets Rose

DIsclaimer: I do not own Glee. I am sorry for not updating for awhile. i have had friend drama, family drama and yeah.

Rachel'sP.O.V

"She's beautiful," he whispers. He sits at the side of the bed. He look at me asking a silent question,_"Can I hold her". _I nodd and he gently picks her up from the smiles down lovingly at her. I can't believe I had him miss out. I think he would make a great father.

"Rachel she is goregeous. She is everything you could hope for in a baby" he said looking at me. His eyes were filled with mixed emotions that I couldn't read. Rose begins to wake up and cry but Puck shushes her and tries to calm her down but she cries more. Then Puck cleears his throat.

"Well I just heard the news today It seems my life is gonna change I closed my eyes, begin to pray Then tears of joy stream down my face  
With arms wide open under the sunlightWelcome to this place I'll show you everythingWith arms wide openWith arms wide open  
Well I don't know if I'm readyTo be the man I have to beI'll take a breath, I'll take her by my sideWe stand in awe, we've created life  
With arms wide open under the sunlightWelcome to this place I'll show you everythingWith arms wide open now everything has changedI'll show you love I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open With arms wide openI'll show you everything, aw yeahWith arms wide open, wide open  
If I had just one wish only one demandI hope he's not like me, I hope he understandsThat he can take this life and hold it by the handAnd he can greet the world with arms wide open  
With arms wide open under the sunlightWelcome to this place I'll show you everythingWith arms wide open now everything has changedI'll show you love I'll show you everything  
With arms wide openWith arms wide openI'll show you everything, aw yeahWith arms wide open Wide open" Puck sings gently to Rose. She had her eyes close and was gripping his finger. Puck looked like he was going to cry and he put her back in her crib. He was still sitting on my bed when I saw tears rolling down his cheeks.I pulled him into a hug and he grips my waist and starts sobbing. 'Rachel. I am sorry," he sobbed but I shake my head.  
"No I'm sorry for not letting you help with my pregnancy was childish of me," I say and I feel his lips curl up.

"Rach please say you will be mine and that I can be a father to Rose. PLease," he whispers and tears come to my eyes but I blink them away.

"puck I am not going to say. I will promise you that I will be yours until you don't want me and you will always be the only father to Rose," I say and meant it.

That promise was never broken. He never wanted to get rid of her so he kept her. They raised Rose along with a baby boy, Thomas. Rachel had Thomas at age 22. She and Puck both graduated from high school and college. Rachel made it big on broadway and Puck became a world famous screen writer.

_ THE END_


End file.
